From Little Specks to Jocks and Cheerleaders
by writergirls2002
Summary: Kate finally moves! Yay! Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo become popular! Wait! When did that happen and how? You'll see once you read it! Oh and review so I can go on posting! Thanks!
1. Prologue: Bye, Bye Kate!

Title: From Little Specks to Jocks and Cheerleaders  
Disclaimer: Well, duh I dont own any Disney characters but if any other  
names pop up then I own them!  
  
Chapter 1: Prolugue: Bye, Bye Kate!  
  
It was 3:05pm on Friday and Lizzie had forgotten her notebook. "Oh my gosh my notebook's gone!"  
she thought. lizzie ran down the hall of her junior high school and up to her locker. She fumbled   
with the lock then managed to get it open. She found her notebook stuffed in the back of her locker  
and grabbed it. She stuffed it in her backpack then shut and locked her locker. She walked by the   
principal's office and overheard a conversation.  
  
Mrs. Saunders: Kate will be moving tomorrow, to another school and we wanted to get her files and   
things.  
  
~Toon lizzie~  
Yes! Yes! Yes! Kate's finally moving!  
~End of toon Lizzie~  
  
Principal: If you could call this school tomorrow and tell us what school she will be attending we'll  
send her files over there.  
  
Mrs. Saunders: Thank you, Principal.  
  
Principal: Your welcome and I hope you all get settled soon.  
  
Mrs. Saunders: Bye then.  
  
Lizzie could here Mrs. Saunders walking towards the door so she quickly hid behind a door. She was   
so excited and couldn't wait to tell Gordo and Miranda so she rushed home to call them.  
  
  
Author's note: Like it? then review please! 


	2. So Cool!

Since I got 4 reviews so quickly I'm writing a second chapter! Yay for me! My partner in writing should be back today or tomorrow so I hope you  
all like this chapter and keep on reviewing! Oh and If you said the 1st chap. was short it was only the prologue!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: So Cool!  
  
Lizzie ran home and upstairs to her room where she dropped her backpack on the floor and reached for the phone to call Miranda. She dialed her  
number and it rang twice before someone picked it up.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Hello, Sanchez Residence.  
  
Lizzie: uh, Hi Mrs. sanchez is Miranda there?  
  
mrs. Sanchez: Yes she is, hold on one moment.  
  
Lizzie could hear Miranda's mom calling upstairs for Miranda then her footsteps running down the stairs and she picked up the phone.  
  
miranda: Hello?  
  
lizzie: hey!  
  
miranda: hey lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: you wont believe what just happened!  
  
miranda: Kate got kicked outta school!  
  
Lizzie: No, better! Kate moved!  
  
Miranda: oh my gosh I can't believe it! This is so cool!  
  
Lizzie: I know!   
  
miranda: We have to call Gordo! Wait how did you know Kate is moving?  
  
lizzie: I had to run back and get my notebook and when I passed the principal's office I heard.  
  
Miranda: wow  
  
Lizzie: yeah, hold on and I'll call gordo on 3-way.  
  
Miranda: ok  
  
Lizzie pushed the flash button, then dialed Gordo's number and pushed flash again.  
  
Lizzie: you there miranda?  
  
Miranda: yeah  
  
Gordo answered the phone.   
  
Miranda and lizzie: Hey Gordo!  
  
Gordo: hey, what's up?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie you tell him!  
  
Gordo: tell me what?  
  
Lizzie: KATE IS FINALLY MOVING!  
  
Gordo: My ear drum is now throbbing!  
  
Lizzie: sorry! But isn't this great!  
  
Gordo: Really cool!   
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie there's gonna be cheerleading tryouts on Friday, maybe we can practice and make it!  
  
Lizzie: Great idea!  
  
Gordo: I have to go and eat you guys, talk to you later.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Uggh! We're having my mom's famous Yucko Tuna Casserole!  
  
Miranda: Ewww!  
  
Lizzie: I know, I guess I gotta go then, bye!  
  
Miranda: Bye!  
  
Then they both hung up.  
  
Author Notes: Like it? Then be a good fan and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	3. We Rocked!

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter more!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: We Rocked!  
  
The next day after school at the McGuire house, lizzie and Miranda were practicing for cheerleading tryouts.  
  
Lizzie: ok, show me your cartwheel!  
  
Miranda did a perfect cartwheel in Lizzie's backyard.  
  
Lizzie: Great! Can you do a back flip?  
  
Miranda: I think I can, I'll try.  
  
She did an ok back flip with slight trouble.  
  
Lizzie: your landing the wrong way. it goes like this.  
  
Lizzie did a back flip and Miranda followed doing it way better.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, now I'm gonna show you my cheer.  
  
Lizzie did a round-off back handspring then went into the splits yelling "Go, Fight, Win!"  
  
Miranda: Awesome job, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: thanks  
  
Miranda: Lemme try something.  
  
She did a dance she made up with a back flip, splits, and a toe-touch.  
  
Lizzie: I'm impressed!  
  
Miranda: Thanks! I could teach it to you and we can perform it together.  
  
Lizzie: Cooley!  
  
They practiced everything they were going to do at the tryouts and performed a family show inviting Gordo, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, Mr. and Mrs.  
Sanchez, and Matt.  
  
Their parents: Great job!  
  
Gordo: I'm sure you guys will make it!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: Thanks!  
  
The next day at tryouts.........  
  
Claire: So McGuire, you think you'll actually get in!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, what's wrong with trying?  
  
Claire: what's wrong is you won't!  
  
Then she walked off, "I hate her!" Lizzie said in her mind.  
Tryouts begun, Lizzie got nervous because anyone could watch the tryouts. Some of the other girls stunk and some of them were really good.  
Miranda walked over.  
  
Miranda: Hey, you ready?  
  
Lizzie: I guess, yeah!  
  
Judges: Lizzie and Miranda!  
  
Lizzie: that's us!  
  
They did their dance and other things they had to do. The judges were impressed. After everyone else tried out the judges said the results would  
be posted the next day by the auditorium.  
  
Miranda: We rocked!  
  
Lizzie: We sure did!  
  
They did their special handshake. Then Claire walked up to them.  
  
Claire: Not bad, McGuire!  
  
Lizzie: Thanks!  
  
The next day at school Lizzie and Miranda ran to the auditiorium to see if they got on. They search the paper to find.....  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: Like my ending of this chapter? It leaves you in wonder until I feel like writing the next chapter! Well review! 


	4. Big surprise

a/n- I don't seem to be getting much reviews! This is gonna be a good   
fic so please check everyday for a new chapter. My partner, Ashley got   
back from her trip so she wrote half of this. Oh and sorry if I messed   
the layout part up, I don't know if it's layout or layup!  
Disclaimer- We only own the other people you haven't heard of!  
  
Chapter 4- Big Surprise  
  
~*Meanwhile, back to   
the day before the two tryouts........*~  
  
Gordo was sitting outside on his front porch steps daydreaming when he   
decided he would practice shooting hoops to see how good he was. He  
  
scooted way away from the goal, bent his knees and with a jump had the   
ball soaring into the air and to his surprise, he made it.  
  
"Wow!' he thought. "I'm good!"  
  
He did it another time and another until he was doing perfect layouts,   
dunks, and 3 pointers. Then his dad walked outside, he was amazed at   
how   
  
good his Genius, Straight-A graded kid was.   
  
"Very good, David!" He said.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Isn't there tryouts for a basketball team tomorrow?" His dad   
questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Gordo replied.  
  
"I think you should try out, with your amazing talent you're sure to   
get in!"  
  
"Maybe, well... I guess so." said Gordo.  
  
Then his dad walked back in the house.  
  
"Maybe I should, after all, it'll make me popular so Lizzie and Miranda   
won't forget me. I hope Lizzie will like me more because I sure do like   
  
her!" he wondered.  
  
Gordo then set the ball down and went inside to plan out everything.  
  
~*Back to the day   
after the tryouts where Lizzie and Miranda find out if they're in.~*  
  
....Lizzie and Miranda scanned the page, looking for they're names, the   
list read:  
  
Cheerleading squad for 2002   
  
1.Katrina Alden   
  
2. Michael Carrey   
  
3.Brandon Cooper   
  
4.Haley Deal   
  
5.1st Assistant captain-David Gordon   
  
6.Amber Healey   
  
7.Shelley Ingle   
  
8.Blake Johnson   
  
9.Charles Larsen   
  
10.2nd Assistant Captain-Claire Miller   
  
11.Captain-Elizabeth McGuire   
  
12.Miranda Sanchez   
  
13.Britney Taylor   
  
14.Travis Weller   
  
15.Ashley Williams   
  
Lizzie was reading the whole list out loud and she stuttered when she   
got to David Gordon's name   
  
"Haley Deal, David-David Gordon? uh, Miranda, how many David gordons   
are there in this school?"   
  
Claire was passing by as she said that   
  
"Just one, your friend, he's very good you know."   
  
"No I didn't." replied Lizzie.  
  
Claire ran her finger along the list.  
  
"They made me 2nd assistant?! How did that happen? Like anyone else was   
better than me!" she said as she stomped off   
  
"Gordo? A cheerleader? Have we entered into some alternate universe?"   
said Miranda   
  
"I know, look! there's us! They made me captain? oh my gosh! Oh they   
wrote Elizabeth." said Lizzie,   
  
"Who cares about how they wrote your name, lets find Gordo! I want to   
find out about this." said Miranda excitedly.  
  
They spotted him near the library.  
  
"Look, there he is!" Miranda shouted.  
  
They ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey Gordo! When did you try out for cheerleading?" asked lizzie   
  
"Oh, you guys saw already, um, I asked for a private tryout, I'm also on the   
basketball team, it'll look good on my college application."   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Lizzie.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, you know, so we could be together   
afterschool and also so you guys wouldn't leave me when you got popular."  
  
"How did you know we'd make it?" said Miranda.  
  
"I knew you would because you guys were great! I thought if I tried out   
for the basketball team and the cheerleading squad, I would be popular  
  
too. I didn't think I would make it. Honest." He answered.   
  
"That's ok, Gordo! We're proud of you!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, not many guys can get into basketball and cheerleading!"   
exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Not even Ethan!" Lizzie said with excitement.  
  
"That makes me feel a whole lot better! Come on, let's go to the   
Digital Bean to celebrate, drinks are on me!" Gordo shouted.  
  
  
~*End of Chapter 4*~ 


	5. Day of Many Changes

A/N: Anyone like the 4th chapter? Please say so! I really think this story will be good. If you have any ideas please tell us, we will consider them.  
  
Chapter 5: Day of Many Changes  
  
~At the McGuire house~  
  
Lizzie was fiddling with her hair on her bed in boredom when all of a sudden....  
  
BRINNNNGGG!  
  
It was the phone. She reached for it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, is this Lizzie?" said the other voice.   
  
"Yeah, who's this?" replied Lizzie.   
  
"It's claire. Since you and Miranda are cheerleaders, you need to start hanging out with us. Gordo too." said Claire.   
  
"Ok, whatever" Lizzie said in shock.   
  
"Bye then." claire responded then they both hung up.   
  
"Weird!" she thought. "Why would Claire want to hang out with me even though I'm a cheerleader?"   
  
Then Lizzie glanced over at her clock. It read: 10:36PM so she changed into her pajamas, undid the covers of her bed and got in. She fell fast   
  
asleep dreaming of what it would be like to be popular.  
  
The sound of music woke Lizzie up. It was her alarm, 7AM. She wished she could sleep longer.  
  
"I'm up!' she shouted at herself as she got up very tirely. She changed into an old navy t-shirt and some blue jeans. She did her hair in low pigtails  
  
and put on some black boots. Then she went to brush her teeth.   
  
After that she ran downstairs to eat some breakfast. She arrived just in time!  
  
"Hey honey, how'd you sleep?" her mom said.  
  
"Probably like a baby, which is what she is!" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie and her mom said in unision.  
  
"I slept fine, mom." Lizzie finally replied.  
  
"Ok, want some eggs?" said her mom.  
  
"Ooo, yumm!" she said with feeling.  
  
Her mom made the best eggs and it was Lizzie's favorite breakfast.  
  
After she had eaten she said good bye to her mom and headed for the bus. She found a seat next to her best friend, Miranda. They had been  
  
friends forever.  
  
"Hey Lizz!" said Miranda.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie replied.  
  
They talked about what they'd be doing over the weekend. Then they made it to school. They were in the 9th grade and both 15 years old. They  
  
walked in school and found Claire and her gang.   
  
"Lizzie, I guess your the ruler now." Claire said hesitentally.  
  
"Claire, just promise me one thing." said Lizzie  
  
"What?" replied Claire.  
  
"That you won't act like such a bitch!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, sorry Lizzie, when you're popular, you get that way!" replied Claire.  
  
"I hope I won't!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Me two!" said Miranda as she chimed in.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys are way nicer than me!" said Claire.  
  
"Thanks!" Miranda and Lizzie said.  
  
Then they all walked to 1st period and took their seats.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
After the long first half of their day they made it to lunch, they got to sit at the popular table. Gordo walked up and sat down.  
  
"Gordo, we havn't seen you all day!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry, I had to research on a project in between classes." replied Gordo.  
  
"Oh, we forgive you." said Miranda.  
  
They ate their lunch and went to their next class, english, with Mr. Wallen.  
  
After 7th period they met up again.  
  
"I hate the assignment that we have to do for english!" shouted Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, who wants to do 2 full pages on a famous person!" said Miranda.  
  
"If you think about it, it's not that bad, all you have to do is pick you favorite celebrity and write about them!" said Gordo.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that! I guess it'll be fun!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, maybe!" said Miranda  
  
Then they headed home, parting their own ways.  
  
A/N: Tell me if it sucked or not? I think it did! Many cheerleaders are boys, in fact George W. Bush was a cheerleader at Yale I think! Well,  
please review! 


End file.
